


perfect role model

by eggfish



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, oh look another fic about the same thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggfish/pseuds/eggfish
Summary: Eichi Tenshouin looks like a wet piece of cardboard. Yuzuru honestly has no idea why Tori clings tight to his hand and stares in silent awe as Tenshouin yawns lazily and pushes himself further upright on his pillows.“Why are you people here?” he asks, frowning at them. Yuzuru spies dried saliva at the corner of his mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't even fit with my headcanons anymore but it was fun to write so, here enjoy

Eichi Tenshouin looks like a wet piece of cardboard. Yuzuru honestly has no idea why Tori clings tight to his hand and stares in silent awe as Tenshouin yawns lazily and pushes himself further upright on his pillows.

“Why are you people here?” he asks, frowning at them. Yuzuru spies dried saliva at the corner of his mouth.

“Your Majesty the Emperor.” He bows deeply, pulling Tori down with him. “We are honoured you could spare the time to meet us.” 

“Ah. No need to call me that 'Emperor’ name. I’m just a normal person really, I certainly have plenty of time to spare… as you can see, I can't even leave my bed right now, so there's not much for me to do.”

“Your Majesty the Emperor,” he repeats primly. “This is Himemiya Tori, heir to the Himemiya family, and I am his retainer, Fushimi Yuzuru.”

“Okay.” Tenshouin’s gaze is wandering.

“We hope you are recovering well.”

“Yup.”

”We have a great respect for the accomplishments of your unit,  _ fine _ . Bocchama here has always wished to perform alongside you.” No response. This is frustrating. ”And you are somewhat… lacking, are you not.” Tenshouin raises his eyebrows. “In unit members.” Oops, maybe that had been a little too unsubtle. But baiting Tenshouin out of his dead-fish state is just too satisfying. He seems properly alive now, scowling, holding Yuzuru’s gaze. Yuzuru catches himself and immediately defers, looking down at his feet.

“Geez, Yuzuru, get to the point already!” Tori’s cute, bratty, oblivious little voice breaks the silence. He stomps his foot and steps out from behind Yuzuru. “Look, Eichi-sama, you’re perfect and the best in every way, your singing and dancing and elegant-ness are incredible, and I’ve been a fan of you since your debut, totally, I’ve attended all but  _ three _ of your lives,  _ and _ we’ve met at high-class dinner parties before when we were little even if you don’t remember me but I totally remember you ‘cause you were cool even back then - ” he pauses to suck in a huge breath of air - ”and I worked mega hard so my parents would let me join Yumenosaki and I could follow in your footsteps. So. Please let us join ‘fine’. Pleeease?”

“...A cute little boy like you is following in  _ my _ footsteps?”

Tori nods vigorously. “You’re my role model in every way, Eichi-sama. You really know how to rule over the commoners with an iron fist like us rich people should. A real Emperor!” 

“A real emperor? Really?”

“That’s right. Like I said you're the  _ best _ .”

“I’m the best?”

“Yeah you are!”

“Fufu. I’m the best, you say.”

Yuzuru would expect Tenshouin to be puffing up like a pigeon at praise like that - in fact, he’s clearly milking it, so - why does he look even more sickly than ever? Why is his smile lopsided and bitter, why does he sit forward not with an air of pride but with tension, as if ready to fight or flee?  _ Why is he not grateful for the attentions of Himemiya Tori? _

Tenshouin hmm-mms and rattles off a list of requirements to join  _ fine _ that he had clearly just made up off the top of his head, although he claims some 'Hibiki’ had completed a similar trial with flawless grace. He seems to be serious about the requirements - and so is the beautiful, determined Tori, who wanders away after the rest of the pleasantries muttering to himself. Already devising his plan of action to complete every task and be everything that was asked of him. 

Yuzuru hangs back, letting another of the servants guide Tori. “Your Majesty,” he says.

“Fushimi-san,” Tenshouin replies, distant again. “Is that really what he thinks of me?” His voice is quiet, the question almost pleading despite his cool tone. All this vulnerability and Yuzuru can't even use it to rip him to shreds. It is infuriating. No, he has to carry Tenshouin, help restore his mask. 

“...Most certainly; Bocchama holds you in the highest of regards. You bear a  _ great _ deal of responsibility.”

“Yes…”

“But please. I believe we both have Bocchama’s very best interests at heart. Do we not.” He draws closer to the bedside and cannot quite bring himself to lay a hand on Tenshouin’s shoulder. “Rest assured I will provide you with all the support I can, as a fellow member of  _ fine.” _

Eichi smiles at him. “Thank you, Fushimi-san. If that's the case, then you can really stop calling me Emperor. We should be on good terms.”

Yuzuru considers. What would give the right impression, if not Emperor?

“President-sama,” he settles on after a moment, satisfied. “And I would be honoured if you could just call me Yuzuru-san, in this case.”

“Oh, but wait, Yuzuru, you haven't even joined  _ fine _ yet,” Eichi says, tapping a finger against his chin. The way he’s smiling suddenly seems sly and over-familiar. Something about this situation makes Yuzuru uncomfortable. “Isn’t it rather presumptuous to be calling yourself a member already?” 

Ah, he’d made a mistake! “My apologies, President-sama --”

“I was just joking, Yuzuru, just joking,” Eichi laughs, reaching out to clasp Yuzuru’s arm. “You seem like a very reliable person. I have no doubt you’ll be able to fulfil all my requirements.” He won't let go of Yuzuru, one thumb rubbing softly back and forth against the fabric of his sleeve. “Or if you're so confident, I could add on some  _ extra _ challenges, specially for you.” That’s suggestive. That's definitely a suggestive tone of voice.

“If - “ now of all times his voice breaks and he can feel himself getting redder, he’s always been too fast to blush, his blood always betrays him. He tries again. “If that's what it takes.”

“Oh, wow. What kind of dark scene is this supposed to be? Didn't you hear me say I was joking?” Tenshouin looks away, shaking his head, back to surly wet cardboard mode for a few moments. Then he looks back up at Yuzuru.

“A word of advice, though. You really need to be more consistent. I mean, first you were being rude, then you went to supportive… and then you got all cute and shy and let me take advantage of you. If you want a strong effect you should pick one and stick to it. Don't you think?” He raises an eyebrow. 

“Then - please don't touch me.” Yuzuru carefully disengages his arm - Tenshouin reaches out whip-fast to grab it again and drag him closer.

“What was that?” His voice is gentle.

“I said kindly  _ do not _ touch me,” Yuzuru says a little louder. He looks Tenshouin right in the eye as he says it and jerks away, and so has to suffer the way Tenshouin’s face softens as he smiles back. 

“ _ That’s _ more like it,” Tenshouin breathes in satisfaction. How dare he tell Yuzuru how to do his own job. “Watch my back, Yuzuru. Fix your eyes on my every move. I’ll need you to keep me toeing the line, once I come back to school - force me into being the perfect role model for your dear Bocchama, won't you?”

“I shall do exactly that,” Yuzuru says, bowing. “If you will excuse me.”

He turns and leaves and walks out of the hospital as fast as a dignified pace will take him, too fast to be polite. Loosens his shirt collar and takes deep breaths. He can't get the warm hospital smell out of his lungs, not even when he returns to the chilly air-conditioning of the car where Tori is waiting.

“Well, what’d he say to you?” Tori asks. “You made me wait for ages. I’m hungry, I wanna go home for dinner already. And don’t you think you were speaking for me a little toooo much? I’m his fan, not you, see?” 

Yuzuru buckles his seatbelt and checks that Tori has done the same. “He said he is confident that we will succeed at the entry requirements.”

“Well, obviously, and so am I,” Tori says smugly. “But there’s gotta be more than that. Eichi-sama wouldn’t let you go without saying something really cool.” 

“He said that you need to go to bed earlier and eat all your vegetables. Otherwise he will hate you forever.”

“Ugh, Yuzuru, don’t say stupid things. Are you hiding some smooth one-liner of his from me, huh? Are you?”

“I am not hiding anything, Bocchama,” Yuzuru says, staring out of the window at the hospital’s blocky main building as it slowly recedes into the distance. "Of course not."

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to [soldiergame](http://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiergame/pseuds/soldiergame) for beta and for blessing me


End file.
